vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sol Badguy
Summary Sol Badguy is the main character in the Guilty Gear series and Ky Kiske's eternal rival. At first glance, he is an aloof, anti-hero bounty hunter, whose apparent laziness and gruffness belies his terrifying fighting ability, amazing intelligence and emotional depths beneath that brash exterior. Power and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 4-B Name: Sol Badguy (True name is Frederick) Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Nearly 200 years old Classification: Prototype Gear, Bounty Hunter, former scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Flight when transformed, Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, but heavily implied by Raven to be far, far higher, maybe even as high as his own), Resistance to mental and spiritual attacks (Survived being deep within the Backyard, which simultaneously assaults your mind and soul), can summon minions via the MasterGhost, which also allows him to resurrect an unknown number of times, can see through illusions, immunity or at least high Resistance to conventional diseases and poisons (Gear cells were used to cure diseases, Sol's body is naturally full of them and he's dealt with toxic-type Gears), acausality (Even after his past self was killed by I-No, Sol continued to exist) Attack Potency: Large Star level (His punches generate this much energy) | Solar System level (can fight off That Man once he is fully transformed) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Slayer considers Sol capable of seriously challenging him and is likely faster than Jack-O) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Slayer and That Man) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, exact level unknown Striking Strength: Class XTJ+ | Class XPJ Durability: Large Star level (Survived an amped attack from a weapon that he himself created to destroy Gears, internally tanked the destruction of Absolute Defense: Felion and was only winded, regeneration and resurrection makes him hard to kill) | Solar System level (Can take attacks from That Man) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Range: At least several hundred kilometers Standard Equipment: Junkyard Dog Mk. III Intelligence: Genius in various types of technology and magic, over a century of combat experience against a vast assortment of foes, quickly analyzed and destroyed a cosmic artifact, was one of the greatest scientists in the world as Frederick, specializing in particle physics Weaknesses: Lazy, almost never uses his full strength, if MasterGhost sustains too much damage (Either directly or via resurrecting), his soul will be destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gun Flame: '''A move where Sol fires a projectile made of a stream of fire *'Gun Flame Feint:' A move where Sol feigns a Gun Flame and puts himself in a position to counter-attack *'Volcanic Viper:' An anti-air attack where Sol jumps and swings his weapon upwards while engulfed in flames *'Grand Viper:' Sol performs a slide on the ground, leaving a trail of flames behind him and then follows up with a Volcanic Viper *'Bandit Revolver:' A flaming spinning axe kick; he can also perform this move in midair *'Bandit Bringer:' A flaming jumping punch to the opponent. *'Riot Stomp:' Sol jumps on the wall to push himself off to deliver a powerful kick, it also has a flaming axe kick variant. *Wild Throw: Sol grabs his opponent with one arm to smash them into the ground. *Fafnir: A flaming straight punch to the face. *Sidewinder: Another flaming straight punch, this time in mid-air. *Kudakero: A flaming kick that is done in the air. It can smash the ground as well. '''Finishing moves:' *'All Guns Blazing: '''A move where Sol kicks his opponent back, dashes past them creating a trail of flames behind him, which then collide with the opponent in a large burst of fire *'Napalm Death: Sol propels himself forward towards his opponent using a jet of fire. He then attacks his foe with a knee to the face. *'''Branding Breach: '''Sol throws a strong punch to the stomach and shoots off a powerful torrent of flame '''Overdrives: *'Dragon Install:' An Overdrive that transforms Sol by tapping into the dormant power of his Gear side to increase his stats. After activating this form he’ll either emit a bright gold aura around him (also called Gold Mode) or begin blinking red *'Flame Distortion/Dragon Install Second: '''A form that further enhances his stats and makes him slowly regenerate health. In addition to the stat boosts he gains more powerful versions of his signature moves. *'Tataki Otoshi: A follow up technique to the Volcanic Viper accessible only in the Dragon Install form, where Sol delivers a hard kick that knocks down his opponent *'''P.B.B: '''A technique that can only be performed in Dragon Install forms where Sol grabs his opponent and creates an explosion that damages both Sol and his opponent (though his opponent takes much more damage) '''Key: Base/Limiter On | Limiter Off State Other Notable Victories: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) Cloud's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Fire Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Scientists Category:Game Bosses Category:Sword Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Hax